The present invention relates to a case for housing a magnetic tape cassette, such as an audio or video type cassette, when the cassette is to be stored or carried.
When a magnetic tape cassette for use in audio equipment or the like is to be stored, the cassette is usually housed in a container case made of a plastic material. The magnetic tape cassette has at its front portion an opening into which a magnetic head of a recording/reproducing device is inserted for recording and reproduction, the magnetic tape being arranged to extend across the opening. The container case prevents dust from intruding into the cassette through this opening and also protects that portion of the magnetic tape positioned at the opening as well as the whole of the cassette.
There are various known shapes and constructions of container cases. For example, a case 30 for an audio magnetic tape cassette 15 as shown in FIG. 3 has a lid portion 33 having a pocket portion 34 for receiving a front portion 18 of the magnetic tape cassette 15, and a casing portion 35 having a pair of projections (stoppers) 37 which are adapted to be inserted into respective shaft insertion holes 16 of the magnetic tape cassette 15 so as to prevent the rotation of a pair of hubs 17 on which the magnetic tape is wound.
Pivot pins 39, formed respectively on inner sides of right and left walls of the casing portion 35, are engaged in respective holes 40 formed in respective right and left walls of the pocket portion 34. With this arrangement, the casing portion 35 and the lid portion 33 can be opened and closed relative to each other in the manner of a door.
Further, retainer projections 41 are provided on the casing portion 35, and the lid portion 33 has engaging holes 42 in which respective ones of the retainer projections 41 are engageable, thus preventing the casing portion 35 and the lid portion 33 from being accidentally opened with respect to each other when the two are in a closed condition.
When the magnetic tape cassette is to be placed in the container case 30, the lid portion 33 is opened and the front portion 18 of the magnetic tape cassette 15 is inserted into the pocket portion 34. Thereafter, the lid portion 33 is closed. At this time, if the magnetic tape cassette is incorrectly inserted in such a manner that the directions of the front and rear of the cassette are reversed, the rotation prevention projections 37 fail to be brought into registry with the respective shaft insertion holes 16, which results in a disadvantage that the cassette cannot be properly inserted into the container case.
Further, the container case 30 is assembled by engaging the pivot pins 39 in the respective holes 40 so that it can be opened and closed like a door. This method of assembly has been the cause of low productivity.